Love Arranged
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Charles Winchester has always known that his wife would be chosen for him, he just didn't expect it to happen while he was away or that the woman chosen would be so different from what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own M*A*S*H. This is setting up a much bigger story, so I hope you keep with me as I keep going.**

Charles knew that this day would come, but he hadn't expected it to happen while he was away in Korea.

He stared at the letter from his grandmother, reading it again for what felt like the 15th time. She had written that she had chosen a young lady for him to marry, a lady she felt would suit him best. She had made this decision based on a variety of different factors, the main one being that this lady could play the piano beautifully.

Grandmother had always understood his love for music. In fact, she was the one who started him down that path to begin with when he was very young. Honoria had learned the piano but, like him, did not possess the talent to pursue it as a profession. This young lady his grandmother had chosen had the talent it seemed, but did not want to pursue it as a career, instead choosing to remain in Boston as his wife. Choosing to marry him instead.

What kind of woman was this Elizabeth Jacobs anyway? What kind of woman would agree to marry a man she had never met?

He didn't know the Jacobs family. They weren't part of the upper crust society that he frequented in Boston, which meant that they must have come to Boston after he was stationed in Korea. This family was probably looking for a way to blend into their new social circle and marriage was the easiest way.

Charles took a deep breath before folding the letter back up and placing it back in the envelope. Regardless of the strangeness of the whole situation, he knew that Grandmother would never make a mistake when it came to choosing his wife.

He had known since he was very young that he would never have a marriage based in love. His parents had been arranged as his was and how Honoria's would be one day as well. There was respect and understanding, even a strong friendship, but no love. He would never say that his parents were madly in love with each other.

Still, it didn't help his feeling that there must be something wrong with this girl to marry a man sight unseen.

He picked up a pencil and started writing out his response to his grandmother. He would agree to this marriage. At worst he could end it after meeting the girl if he didn't find her to be up to his standards.

Once finished he addressed the letter and stood. He would drop this letter off to be mailed and then head to Post-OP. It was almost time for his shift anyways.

* * *

Three months past before Charles heard anything new regarding his engagement. He received a recording from his dear sister Honoria, congratulating him on the engagement and how lucky he was to have Elizabeth be his wife.

She had been excited for him, stating firmly that there was no way he could have found a better bride on his own. Elizabeth was perfect for him in every way and she couldn't be more excited for them both.

Charles again wondered about his bride-to-be. He had learned that she was around Honoria's age, making him a bit younger than him. She was an accomplished pianist and had actually played for a charity event in Boston last week She seemed to enjoy volunteering her time to several different charities.

It seemed that to all, his future wife was some kind of saint. She didn't seem to have any flaws that anyone was sharing with him, which again raised suspicions about her.

No one was that perfect, not even a Winchester.

So again, why? Why would she agree to marry him when she had never met him before? It made no sense to him at all.

After listening to Honoria finish talking about everything going on in Boston, Charles put the recording away and laid on his cot, staring at the ceiling.

Once the war was over he would have all his answers.

* * *

The was was over.

Charles was glad that it was, even if he would never be able to forget about his time here.

Befriending that group of Chinese musicians, who all had perished as a result of this stupid war, was the turning point in his life. Music no longer offered an escape, but a tragic reminder. It didn't matter the melody or the tune, it only lead to anger and pain.

He could feel his grandmother's letter in his breast pocket as they bounced out of the compound in the garbage truck. How was he supposed to return home to a wife who played music, probably constantly?

He wouldn't be able to bear it. It would never work.

When he returned, he would meet with Grandmother and dissolve the engagement. It was the best for all involved. Being with a woman who loved to play the piano would do nothing but bring him unending pain, pain she would likely never understand.

It would be best to end it all now and find another woman instead, one with a lack of musical talent.

Somehow, the thought of doing that made him sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own M*A*S*H, but am a big fan.**

Once he returned home, Charles waited only two days before requesting an audience with his grandmother. She replied for him to join her for dinner that night wanting him to meet Elizabeth so they could start on the official wedding plans.

Charles hadn't wanted to do this in front of the young woman, especially since he had already written a letter to her letting her know that he agreed to the engagement months ago, but it couldn't be helped. He felt guilty actually that she had wasted all that time for nothing, but he still could not marry a woman who had music so firmly in her life.

He had already removed all music from his home.

The records and phonograph had been placed in storage, along with the small stand-up piano he had for décor in the living room. He had thought about selling it all, but decided not to do so at this time. He just couldn't bring himself to do so just yet.

Perhaps he could gift the piano to Honoria for her wedding someday, but for now it would remain in storage.

He dressed in his finest suit and went straight to his grandmother's home. Tonight he would have to convince her and his soon to be ex-fiance that this marriage would never work. He took a deep breath as he was lead into the sitting room of his grandmother's large home.

His grandmother was sitting next to a young woman when he was announced.

He couldn't see the young woman's face, but her brown hair was up in a bun on top of her head. For a moment he thought that this might be one of his grandmother's servants, but from what he could tell of the way she sat and the dress she wore, she couldn't be.

"Charles, welcome home."

Marie stood and walked right across the room to hug her grandson. Unlike his parents, his grandmother was always full of love and never had a problem expressing it. It was one thing that he wanted to take into his future marriage. Charles wasted no time returning the hug.

Although Marie was in her early 80's she still had the smile of someone in their 20's. Her blue eyes shone with happiness at seeing him and her gray hair was pulled up in a tight bun, similar to the young woman in the room. The blue dress she wore just emphasized her eyes more.

She turned from Charles to the young lady who had just stood.

"Allow me to finally introduce you. Elizabeth Jacobs, meet Charles Winchester the 3rd."

The girl turned and Charles found himself looking into a pair of bright brown eyes.

Elizabeth was a small woman, standing she only reached the center of his chest. Her hair was dark brown which contrasted with her light brown eyes. She had an hourglass figure that would have made Hawkeye turn and take notice. The blue dress and gloves she wore complimented his grandmother's well but didn't really suit her darker coloring, but somehow she made it work. Her face was round and she had a soft smile.

Although she looked plain, it was her eyes that were fixed on him that were the most extraordinary thing about her. He didn't know why that was but they had already captured his attention.

This was the woman who was chosen to be his future bride?

She stepped forward and stopped a few feet away from him, those brown eyes cutting through to his core.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Winchester," she said. Her voice rolled over him like a soft melody, one that he didn't mind listening too. "I am Elizabeth Jacobs."

Charles took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of roses that had to come from her, before responding. "Nice to meet you Ms. Jacobs."

She smiled wider, which suddenly made her plain appearance seem alluring. He mentally shook his head. He had been in Korea too long to think a plain woman to be more than she was. "Please, call me Elizabeth. We are to be married after all."

Married. That's right. He was here to end this engagement.

He opened his mouth to speak when Marie took Elizabeth's arm. She looked up at Charles with a big smile. "This young woman is just perfect for you Charles," she said firmly. "Accomplished and kind, everything a woman worthy of the Winchester name should be. You should be very honored." Elizabeth blushed and Charles found himself once again enchanted by her.

In the span of just a few minutes he was already reconsidering ending the engagement.

"Please Madam," Elizabeth said softly. "I am just me. Besides, it is I who am honored by becoming Dr. Winchester's wife."

"Charles."

She turned back to him with wide eyes. "Pardon?"

"Please, call me Charles, Elizabeth."

Her blush deepened and she looked away from him suddenly. Interesting. Maybe they could make this marriage work.

"I understand that you were in Korea and saved many lives," she said suddenly. "That is something anyone should feel honored about."

Instantly the coldness washed over Charles. The faces of those POWs flashed before his eyes and again he could hear the tune they played the last time he had seen them alive. "There is nothing honorable about war," he replied coldly, causing shivers to run up Elizabeth's spine. He turned from them both before walking from the sitting room into the dining room.

Elizabeth felt the pain almost as if he had hit her. It was obvious that she had made a mistake mentioning his time in Korea. She had only wanted to say something regarding his time there and the work he did. Everything had been going so well and she just had to go and ruin it. She wished that she said nothing or knew the words to release the tension she had accidentally created.

Instead, she let Marie lead her into the dining room behind Charles with a pat on her arm.

"It's okay dear," Marie said drawing Elizabeth's eyes to her. "Time will heal the wounds the war left on Charles, and perhaps you will help as well."

Elizabeth smiled at Marie, but wasn't sure how she would be able to help at all. It was obvious that Charles didn't want to talk about the subject. She took a deep breath before taking her seat across from Charles at the small table. She would wait until things calmed down before speaking again. She could fix this mistake.

After all, she looked up at Charles, this was what she wanted more than anything else.

The first course was served and Elizabeth allowed herself a moment to enjoy the soup before all thought of food went right out the window.

"This engagement is not going to work for me. I suggest we cancel it."

Elizabeth nearly dropped her spoon at those words and felt her blood turn cold. He wanted to cancel the engagement after just one meeting? One innocent comment?

Marie seemed surprised as well. She sat her spoon down and really looked at her grandson with firm eyes. "Charles Emerson Winchester, why ever would you want that?"

Charles made it a point not to look at Elizabeth as he spoke, choosing instead to focus his attention on his grandmother. It was deliberate and caused the ice in her veins to turn into fire as anger filled her.

"Grandmother, I feel that with Elizabeth's musical background she would be more comfortable making music than becoming a doctor's wife."

Elizabeth felt the anger continue to fill her, as well as pure heartache. There was no way that he could know how she felt about him, he didn't know her, but damned if it still didn't hurt.

She sat her spoon down firmly, drawing the attention of the other two. Marie looked concerned and Charles looked confused.

As much as she wanted to leap across the table and dump that soup over his head, Elizabeth instead took a deep breath, calmly ran the napkin across her lips before placing it on the table and stood.

Charles stood as well, manners instilled in him since a child unable to make him stop from doing so. Elizabeth kept her face as calm as she could as she walked around the table and right up to Charles. He remained standing with that confused look upon his face.

Then, just as she reached him, Elizabeth did something she never thought she would do.

She lifted her hand and swung, her palm connected sharply with Charles' cheek with such force that his head turned and her hand stung.

She then lowered her hand back to her side, curing the stinging hand into a tight fist, before letting out a deep breath and turning to Marie.

Marie's expression had changed from concerned to one of slight shock and even amusement.

"Thank you for dinner, but I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. Would you mind terribly if I was excused for the night?"

Marie shook her head and Elizabeth wasted no time turning her back on the still stunned Charles and walking right out of the dining room.

Charles lowered himself into the chair slowly, his hand coming up to rest on his still stinging cheek. He had figured she would be a little upset, but had thought that she would give him an opportunity to explain. He never thought that she would strike him like that. Granted it wasn't the first time he had been slapped, but it was the first time that it really surprised him.

"I am not calling off this engagement."

Marie looked at her grandson with wide eyes. "Really? You were so against it just moments before. What's changed?"

Charles lowered his hand and looked at it as if expecting to see evidence of her aggression there, but knew that there wouldn't be. Even he didn't understand why he wanted to get married to this woman. It just, felt like the right choice.

"I don't know," he told his grandmother honestly. He turned to her. "It just...feels right."

Marie smiled. "I'm glad that you agree. All this talk about canceling the engagement was just cold feet." She leaned over and patted Charles' arm. "You two will be happy together. I just know it."

Charles wasn't sure about all that, but he did know that if he continued to try and end this engagement, all that would do is upset and anger Elizabeth more.

And that was something he profoundly didn't want to do again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

Elizabeth woke up the next day calmer than she expected. She knew that she had to go and see Honoria first thing. If she and Charles were not going to marry, then she wanted to be the first to tell her dearest friend.

When she walked into Honoria's living room, Elizabeth was quite surprised to find that she wasn't the first to visit that day.

"Lizzie!"

Honoria rushed to Elizabeth and threw her arms around her in a big hug, which Elizabeth returned while keeping her wide eyes glued on Charles. He stood and was looking at the two women with a surprised expression.

Elizabeth didn't have time to ponder his reasoning when Honoria pulled back and smiled at Elizabeth. "Oh, L-Lizzie. I'm s-s-s-so exc...ited for you t-two."

Elizabeth was now the confused one. However, she smiled at Honoria as if everything was as it was supposed to be. "It isn't like it was a surprise Honoria."

Honoria laughed. "I kn-know. But I th-th-though that when Ch-Ch-Charles returned home that he would c-c-c-cancel it."

Elizabeth's head whipped to Charles, her face in open shock. Did he not inform his sister of the change? What was he thinking?

Charles stepped forward and took Elizabeth's left hand in his own, lifted it to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back. "I hope that you will forgive me for my words at dinner last night," he said softly before pulling a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger.

He watched as Elizabeth looked down at the ring and then back up at him. She didn't do any of the reactions he expected of her. Some tears, some jumping, screaming, some excitement was to be expected. Instead, she looked at the ring with wide eyes and then back at him, as if she wasn't sure what was going on. It was almost disappointing.

Honoria didn't disappoint though. She looked positively giddy at the ring and wasted no time commenting on it. "Look at that g-gorgeous ring! Brother did w-w-well."

Elizabeth blinked and then looked at Honoria as if coming out of a fog. She smiled, although it wasn't a wide smile like she had given him the day before. For a moment, Charles wondered if he had misread her slap from the night before.

Surely she wanted to marry him, didn't she? Or was it really her pride that was hurt and she was getting a little revenge?

"It is beautiful," Elizabeth said softly. She took Honoria's hands in her own. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed your room and your brother for a moment?"

Honoria laughed. "Of c-course not. He's to be your husband after all."

Honoria then hugged her brother and Elizabeth before leaving the room chatting about wedding plans and her excitement about getting started.

Once they were alone Elizabeth turned to Charles with wide, confused eyes. "I thought that the idea of marrying me was a terrible one in your eyes. You did want to cancel this engagement just last night."

Her voice was low and angry, which just confused Charles even more. What was it about this woman that did this to him? He found her flushed face in simmering anger to be the most seductive look he had ever seen on her. Yet, when she acted like a proper lady he thought her plain.

"I had a change of heart the moment you struck me."

Elizabeth let out a breath in frustration before looking at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, simple like her. It was like he had taken the time to find a ring just for her rather than just by the most expensive one he could in an attempt to appease her.

Charles followed her gaze as well to the ring and registered that she was, once again, wearing gloves. He hadn't noticed it before, too overwhelmed by everything else that was going on. But it was obvious now that she was wearing them again.

The ring he had placed on her hand looked strange against the dark green gloves. It was meant to be against bare skin.

"Why do you wear gloves?"

Elizabeth jumped her gaze back up to Charles, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry?"

"Your gloves," he said taking her hand in his own. "I've seen you twice and both times you were wearing gloves. Why is that?"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she looked at him. She took a deep breath. "Did Madam not explain anything to you?"

Charles was confused. "She told me that you were a talented pianist and that you would be a good match for me. What does that have to do with the gloves?"

Her face fell, her eyes filling with sadness. "I didn't expect you to ask about my gloves," she said softly. She gently removed her hand from his and removed the ring, setting it on the side table. "I'm sorry, but I cannot marry you under false conditions."

Charles grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. "What are you talking about? What false conditions?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Madam was suppose to inform you of everything when she wrote to you about marriage. She promised me that she would. When you responded with the affirmative I assumed that you knew." She slowly removed her gloves.

For some reason that action seemed more erotic than it should. It was just a pair of gloves, and yet it was like she was revealing her whole body to him. First the left, then the right. She sat the gloves next to the ring and held out her hands to him.

At first glance he noticed nothing unusual, but then he noticed the small cuts, the rough patches and the short, unmanicured nails. These were not the hands of a Boston lady.

""My upbringing was much different from yours," she said firmly. "I wasn't always a member of society. It wasn't until your grandmother caught me playing the piano in her home that she helped me move into society and start my career as a pianist. Then, after 6 months, she came to me with the suggestion that I marry her grandson, you."

She picked up her gloves and returned them to her hands. "The gloves are just temporary until my hands heal and smooth out. I worked in the gardens at your grandmother's home for the last 4 years after my father retired so there was a lot of damage to correct."

Charles was shocked. His grandmother had matched him up...with a gardener?

Elizabeth could see the terror on Charles' face as he made the connections. It killed her to be the one to do this. She had always admired him from afar since she first saw him at his grandmother's home 6 years ago. She had only been 16 at the time and she knew, even then, that he was far out of her reach.

However, something about him had drawn her gaze through the windows from the gardens. She allowed herself to daydream but she never took it seriously. She looked at him now and knew that he was still far out reach.

"I'll understand if you want to cancel this engagement at this time," she said softly before walking right out of the room with her head held high. Charles watched her walk out of the room, away from him for the second time since meeting her.

Charles was shocked.

His grandmother, the woman who was supposed to find him the perfect wife that would elevate his status in society had gotten him engaged to a gardener?

However, the look in Elizabeth's eyes as she told him the truth about herself...he couldn't get it out of his head.

He picked up the discarded engagement ring and pocketed it. He had to speak to his grandmother, right now.


End file.
